


Hitching a Ride [art]

by Tyrograph



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic), The Less Than Epic Adventures of TJ and Amal
Genre: 420, Crossover, Fanart, Hitchhiking, Humour, M/M, Weed, fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrograph/pseuds/Tyrograph
Summary: The boys pick up some hitchhikers ...





	Hitching a Ride [art]

**Author's Note:**

> I found and binged Long Exposure, like, yesterday, it’s amazing!! My heart, aaaagh. 
> 
> Mitch is exactly every guy I crushed on in high school. And then I couldn’t stop myself from making this (because TJ is exactly every other guy I crushed on …)


End file.
